<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>相交，相切，相离 by twinklingstars_inthedistance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528020">相交，相切，相离</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance'>twinklingstars_inthedistance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Episode Fix-It: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Multi, Pain, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>圆和直线，两种不同的人。<br/>在同一平面内，圆和直线只有三种位置关系，相交，相切，相离。<br/>逐渐走远。<br/>但是究竟是谁？是谁离开谁了呢？是谁又走近谁了呢？<br/>谁是圆？谁是直线？<br/>又一定只有一个圆和一条直线吗？<br/>我不知道。<br/>那么莱辛巴赫坠落，或许是圆和直线的世界中如同降维般的巨变；<br/>而二维世界的文字里，也有可能因此藏着他们正在演绎或没来得及演绎的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 随行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>只见他颀长的身影在阳光下仍然是阴影般的黑色，医院楼顶的风吹得他的长大衣如将要腾飞般飘扬。<br/>
接下来是他的遗言，以及坠落。<br/>
当约翰赶到楼下看见他时，他已经倒在一地的血里，身体被人慢慢地翻了过来。他黑色的卷发在血泊中湿湿粘粘的，被地上的血拉扯住而后又恋恋不舍地放开。他的脸因翻身而显露出来，约翰看见他的眼睛始终是睁着的，他灰绿色的虹膜在血光中显得好像风暴中央的乌托邦，沉静，冷淡，以及可恨的安宁。而他头顶的鲜血受到重力的召唤，顺着他的脸流下来，映得他本就苍白的的面孔更是毫无血色，简直看不出一点生气。他的嘴唇，原本最应是人身上色若红桃的地方，却更是白得没有一丝顾忌，那时如一道光般闪烁过去的、所谓“自欺”的思想竟让约翰想将血泊中人的嘴唇用鲜血染上颜色，好让他看起来，看起来就像还活着。<br/>
但是约翰没有那么做。他就只是躺在那里任人摆布，如果他还活着，一定不会…不，不。他肯定还活着。可若不是约翰急着要检查他的脉搏，他有可能都会在触碰到后者手腕的那一刻逃开，因为他的手是那样冰冷而僵硬，就好像一具…一具尸体。<br/>
“不，John Watson，你怎么能这样形容他？他肯定还没死，肯定，肯定还没死…”约翰脑子里的声音语无伦次起来，让他越发的烦躁了。<br/>
可他的死是种种确凿无疑的证据，是验尸及入殓，是葬礼、墓碑和白色鲜花，是哈德森太太的眼泪，是各处的报纸新闻和偶尔想起便让他想要干呕的回忆。<br/>
无论是那通该死的电话，还是他在血红背景上的眼睛。<br/>
约翰从床上僵直地坐了起来，梦境混乱交织，可又全部都是他。<br/>
梦里的无力令他感到极为不舒服，那就像是被束缚在另一个人的身体里，明明知道接下来的事情会令他心碎，但他的眼睛被强行聚焦，他的呐喊被扼死在头脑里，他想要改变些什么却像在水里挣扎，缠绕在他身上的力量竟无处可施。<br/>
没错，另一个人。在…那次坠落之后，以前的那个约翰·华生和现在这个，似乎已经不是一个人了。<br/>
“噢…夏洛克…”约翰低头用手捂住了脸。那个时候在巴茨医院，他第一次用一个眨眼笑穿透了他的生命，但是他最后又让约翰亲眼看着他从楼上跃下，然后死在他面前。<br/>
茫然中，那种名叫恨意的东西带着戏谑走来，悄悄地在约翰耳边用笑音喊着莫里亚蒂的名字。杀死夏洛克的，是他，是他吗？<br/>
一阵恶心顺着喉咙涌出来，约翰慌忙走进洗手间，半个夜晚过去空空如也的肚子自然不允许他吐出些什么，只是干呕出一些胃液，让他的嗓子就像被划开一样疼痛。<br/>
他靠在墙上，深吸了一口气，但那空气似乎长满了毛，让他无法控制地咳起来，咳到他的脸和脖子都涨红，内脏在一阵阵的咳声中跳着癫狂的舞蹈。骤然间天旋地转，他甚至感觉自己的脑浆都要被剧烈的干咳甩出来了。<br/>
脑浆…鲜血…<br/>
“啊，咳咳，不能往这方面想…”<br/>
约翰勉强撑着洗手台想像个军人一样站稳，但他的四肢不太听使唤，好像他再多用一点力就会咔嚓折断。看着镜子里自己的消瘦颓唐，他扯了扯嘴角像是要笑，却显得痛苦不堪。“这多么可恨啊。”他伸手拿下台子上的药瓶，看了一眼标签突然顿住。<br/>
是安眠药。<br/>
他竟然被自己脑子里的想法吓到顿了足足五秒。<br/>
夏洛克现在，是在和莫里亚蒂在地狱握手吗？<br/>
莱辛巴赫，莱辛巴赫…<br/>
他想把手机从口袋里面掏出来，然后把它冲进该死的下水道，什么案件什么战场什么疯狂的人生都让它见鬼去吧。之前的事情都像那个梦一样过去了，把一切扔掉或许还有重新开始的可能。<br/>
但是他好像被琥珀包裹住了一样动不了分毫，沉重的思维几乎要压的他喘不过气来。他的灵魂好像飞离了一瞬，在空中俯视着那个弱小，自我拉扯而不堪一击的自己。<br/>
他叹了一口气，温暖潮湿的气体一到空气中就凝结成了水雾，朦胧地盖住了镜子。他怔怔地盯着它，好像那是通灵的水晶球，他能从那里看见将来。<br/>
药瓶被旋开盖子，他像疯了一般往手上倒着药片。<br/>
他伸头到水龙头下喝了几口水，致命的药剂随着他喉结一动而替他下定了决心，纯净的白铺开在他眼前。<br/>
他手中崭新的安眠药瓶掉到地上，瓶盖滚远。那个瓶子虽瓶口朝下，却什么都没有散落出来。<br/>
他晕过去了。</p><p>“Please don’t…don’t shake hands with him alone in the hell…”<br/>
"Let me go,with you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 失约</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“假如世界没有你？不好意思，我真的想象不出来。”<br/>迈克罗夫特确实势力强大，巴兹医院的房顶，甚至都有监控的踪迹。<br/>在亲眼看着夏洛克纵身跃下之后，约翰显然不太能接受他生前的录像。<br/>但正如他亲口所说，迈克罗夫特的确不是一个善于和“人类”相处的人。<br/>“你想让我和你在地狱里握手？我肯定不会让你失望。”<br/>他感觉到迈克罗夫特向他投来了一个——也许姓福尔摩斯的人会管这叫“关切”——的眼神，但在约翰这个“现实人”看来，那反倒更像是观察，就和夏洛克透过显微镜寻找线索时的眼神没什么两样。<br/>约翰被迫朝他提了提嘴角。<br/>抛开那些在服下药后被送进医院的途中沉浮恍惚的思维不谈，约翰醒来时，脑子里竟然在不断地循环这个片段。<br/>没有在地狱见到他…也没有在梦里见到他。约翰吸了口气，摸摸右脸，竟然微微有点暖烫。<br/>迈克罗夫特这个“小官员”自然有很多事要处理，哈德森太太虽然会来但她仍要继续自己的生活，因此更多的时间，约翰总是坐在病床上，怔怔地看着奶白色的墙壁出神，像个金鱼一样什么都不想。<br/>他有时感觉自己好像回到了阿富汗的战场，肩膀中了一枪之后被送去抢救，结果腿又成了什么“身心疾病”。<br/>有一次护士来看他，他问：“是谁叫的救护车？”<br/>护士瞟了他一眼，说：“好像是你的哪个邻居吧，你吃药之后倒下去的声音可不小，他来问问情况的时候就发现了咯。”<br/>约翰点了点头，不可置否。<br/>“他留下名字了吗？”<br/>“没有，他看着你上救护车就走了。”<br/>“噢，谢谢。”毫不意外，一无所获。<br/>约翰重新躺回床上，什么都不再想。</p><p>暗处，夏洛克转身离去，嘴角挂着一丝掩不去的笑意。<br/>“跟我待在一起这么久，你还是一点长进都没有啊，约翰。”<br/>不过他竟然会想去寻死…<br/>夏洛克的眼神垂下，长长地叹了一口气，温暖的气息在空气里弥散成烟。<br/>“Caring is not an advantage,Sherlock.”</p><p>夏洛克在幽深的小巷里穿梭，粘腻的水雾浮在空中，被他洒脱的转身扰乱。他还穿着他的标志性外套，在街道间他的身影显得十分模糊，就像…在梦里一样。<br/>约翰慢慢地睁开了眼睛。好歹，不会一梦到他就是死亡，就算他在奔向危险，就算看不见他，至少在梦里，他…还活着。<br/>午夜的医院并不甚安静，走廊灯火通明，约翰调整了一下百叶窗的方向，余光似乎瞥见一个人飞速地从窗边离开。<br/>他静静地盯着刺目的白色灯光，瞳孔缩小，但他坚决地把眼睛更睁大一些，好像那灯光也不能让他屈服地眯起眼睛分毫。<br/>他突然想到了他的博客。噢，就差一点，他就会像他曾经写的那样，再也没办法更新博客了。<br/>但那个时候不一样，那个时候…<br/>他还在。<br/>天啊，他的骨头大概都已经不仅仅是骨头了，夏洛克的名字似乎已经替代了他的骨髓填进了他的骨头里，若他粉身碎骨，那人们也必然看得见他骨头里散落出的全是带着血的名字。<br/>约翰回到床上，无梦地熟睡过去。</p><p>城市的另一端，夏洛克正坐在莫里亚蒂的会客室里，手中端着一杯茶。<br/>“看来我之前在天台上说的那句话你的确听到了，”夏洛克露出一个假笑，抿了一口茶。<br/>莫里亚蒂的眼睛就像夜晚繁华的伦敦街道，流光溢彩，深沉难测。<br/>“甜心，没有和你在地狱里握手，我很抱歉。但你那个忠心耿耿的“助手”真是意志超乎常人，他竟然试图殉情。”<br/>“他不认为我和他是一对。不得不说，你泡的茶实在是不敢恭维。”<br/>“你自说自话而已。”<br/>“没想到我们真这么默契，竟然一起假死，”夏洛克盯着莫里亚蒂的眼睛。那蜜蜡般的颜色似乎让夜晚的暖黄灯光都更柔和，蜂蜜融化调成的水覆盖在眼球上，让那双眼睛更迷离朦胧。可又是这双眼睛，替人策划罪行，踏着千万尸体走来仍能笑意恬淡，身上完美的西装甚至能没有一丝皱褶污损。<br/>疯狂得令人着迷。<br/>莫里亚蒂同样看着夏洛克，温柔地用目光吻着他的高颧骨和棱角分明的脸。锋芒毕露，就像他自己一样。<br/>“你肯定知道，你那个‘朋友’现在很恨我。”<br/>夏洛克一挑眉，眼神移开，嘴做出了“噢”的口型却没有发出声音，同时下意识地抬了抬下巴。<br/>“怎么，不打算玩点新游戏？”<br/>“这么急着回归‘屠龙骑士’的身份啊，福尔摩斯先生？”<br/>夏洛克看了一眼左下方的木地板，“至于你说约翰恨你的事，我想他自从在泳池见到你时就开始恨你了，完全不必等到你‘谋杀’我，”夏洛克转了转眼球，“他可是很正直的。你现在倒不用小心，他以为你已经死了，要不然他还真有可能会带着把枪来暗杀你。”<br/>哈，熟悉的夏洛克式幽默。<br/>随后，他们就这样相对无言地坐着，直到杯子里的茶冷掉，苦涩的味道蔓延上来。本就粗糙的冷茶味配上莫里亚蒂“不敢恭维”的泡茶技艺，夏洛克简直想毫不掩饰地露出一个恶心透顶的表情。</p><p>“把游戏准备好，”夏洛克离开时只留下了这么一句话。<br/>夏洛克站起来转身，黑色大衣一角卷起数周无人打理的房间里的尘埃，门缝里透出的阳光照亮了它们，在空气里如星星般闪耀。他抬起头，蓝绿的眼瞳似要融进同样颜色的天空，背后房间的门被轻轻掩上，空空如也的杯子放在落灰的扶手椅旁边，暗处空无一人。<br/>天就要亮了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 孤独</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Not sure my life with Sherlock is compatible with long-term relationships."<br/>躺在床上，约翰这样想。这是他曾在博客里写下过的话，在经历致命游戏后。当时他无法接受咨询罪犯和侦探为了“不无聊”而进行的游戏，他怀疑自己总有一天会与夏洛克分道扬镳。<br/>现在看来，似乎确实是这样。<br/>泳池，午夜，莫里亚蒂。<br/>那是他第一次以咨询罪犯的身份出现在他们面前，疯狂迷乱，但是又美不胜收。<br/>正直的约翰不喜欢莫里亚蒂，从来没喜欢过。他玩弄人命，玩弄罪恶，玩弄他认为无聊的世界。他也玩弄过约翰---噢，他身上的炸弹，和他耳机里温柔却又能吞噬一切的耳语。还有激光瞄准镜和那通电话，而后者让他们没有在那个晚上死在体育馆里。<br/>所以，夏洛克，你就同他一起在天台同归于尽了是吗？<br/>约翰直直地躺着，就像没有意识、死了数百年的标本。他的眼睛睁着只是因为死前的一瞬他被固定成这样，而不是有什么挂念，什么希望。<br/>他看不见希望。他不认为没有夏洛克之后那个死气沉沉的贝克街221B能有什么希望。<br/>没有夏洛克·福尔摩斯，那就只是一间空公寓而已。它什么都不是。<br/>“我只有孤独，孤独保护我。”<br/>“不，朋友才保护别人。”<br/>约翰的脸上绽开一个滴着血的笑，他觉得自己好像就这样被一把剑从胸口正中央钉在床上，血和泪都已经流干，只有他的笑，只有他悲戚的笑才能替他表达他的悲伤。<br/>但是约翰并不知道，他们现在，都是孤独的。<br/>孤独正在保护他们。</p><p>夏洛克看了一个卖花的孩子几眼，欲离还回地踱了几步，最终还是买了一支白玫瑰。他小心翼翼地避开玫瑰花的刺，将它竖直捏在手里。这个角度他的视线能触及玫瑰的整个轮廓，透明的白和着明艳的绿，清冷孤傲，就像夏洛克的眼睛。<br/>噢，玫瑰。玫瑰能为我带来什么？<br/>他看着手里惨白的玫瑰，与红玫瑰的娇艳不同，白玫瑰似乎天生就带着一点忧郁，一点遗憾。<br/>风霜冰雪，刻露清秀。<br/>呵，冷漠的浪漫。夏洛克想道。<br/>他推开巴兹医院实验室的门，随手拿了个锥形瓶把玫瑰放进去。</p><p>第二天早晨，约翰难得平静地醒来，看见床边的台子上放着一支插在锥形瓶里的白玫瑰。<br/>"Sorry."他好像听到了这样一句话。<br/>夏洛克，是夏洛克回来了吗？<br/>他按下了护士铃，一个护士急急忙忙赶来，看到约翰没什么事就皱了皱眉看着他。<br/>约翰先露出一个“约翰·华生式”友好微笑，然后问了问是谁给他送的玫瑰。<br/>“不知道。今天早上查房的时候看到它在桌子上，没有花瓶就随便拿了个瓶子装。也许是你那个邻居吧。”<br/>约翰保持着那个笑听完，对她道了谢，她就离开了。<br/>约翰目送着她离开，脸上的笑如同退潮般散去，直到那表情变得极为悲恸，眼神里蓄满了慨叹。<br/>对啊，他不是死了吗…<br/>他似乎有点相信夏洛克说的那句话了。孤独，如果没有孤独，他也许会疯掉。<br/>约翰不能想象如果夏洛克回来他该怎样面对他。纵然他…总是喜欢玩这种游戏让他心碎，但…<br/>约翰惊恐地发现，自己可能还是会原谅他。<br/>他不忍心看见夏洛克露出在泳池看到他走出来时的神情，“那一闪而过的，不是愤怒，而是受伤。那一瞬间，他看起来有点像…一个走失的孩子。”约翰记得自己是这样写的，“那对他来说确实是人性，他确实在意我们之间的友情。尽管他并不承认，但他的确，是关心的。”<br/>这若要他抉择，该是怎样两难的境地。<br/>所幸他已经不会回来了。</p><p>“你什么时候才打算告诉他？”迈克罗夫特撑着黑伞站在夏洛克身后，语气似乎平静，尾音却又带着一点叹息。<br/>“告诉他什么？”<br/>“告诉他你还活着！你知道他去寻死了，你为什么不告诉他？”迈克罗夫特皱着眉，把伞握住。<br/>“比起接受我死了，我骗了他这件事可能会更让他难以接受。”夏洛克面无表情地起身拿起一支滴管，“你果然不是很善于和人类相处啊，迈克罗夫特。”<br/>哼。迈克罗夫特用鼻子表示了不屑。<br/>我亲爱的弟弟，我只是怕你终于决定回到贝克街221B的时候，那里已经不是你该去的地方了。</p><p>瞟了一眼迈克罗夫特离开的背影，夏洛克放下滴管坐在椅子上，从口袋里慢慢掏出一个牛皮纸信封。信封口盖了一个暗红色的火漆印，里面隐隐有金色的闪光，但是上面却什么花纹都没有。<br/>夏洛克拿起一把刀拆开了信封，拿出里面的一张牛皮信纸。他将信封和信纸仔细地扫视了一遍，失望地翻了个白眼。<br/>大概就是在某个小店买的普通的纸，没有任何值得研究的东西。<br/>夏洛克放下空信封，忽然想起来莫里亚蒂好像说过，“那是你的弱点，你希望所有事都很聪明。”<br/>夏洛克眨眨眼，将信纸打开，里面用红色的墨水和哥特体写着一行字：</p><p>"Dead, is the new sexy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 火焰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏洛克飞快地叠起信纸放进口袋里，戴上围巾穿上外套，推开门走了出去。<br/>当初，莫里亚蒂还自称IT职员的时候，好像就是在这里第一次遇见他的。<br/>明显的同性恋倾向，讨好的笑和棕色的大眼睛，略带暧昧意味地留下手机号码以及失落却柔软的嗓音。<br/>那个号码至今还在他的手机里。<br/>"Catch … you … later."<br/>噢，咨询罪犯总是有这么多东西留给他品读回味。</p><p>夏洛克熟练地拐了几个弯，和着稀疏悲凉的鸟叫声，在渐渐暗下来的天色里游移。莫里亚蒂的门前了无声息，夏洛克皱皱眉，推门走进漆黑的房间。<br/>空旷的味道充盈其间，夏洛克打开灯，却发现两天前自己留下的杯子还放在那里，桌子上的灰尘也没有增加多少。<br/>他摸出手机，给莫里亚蒂发了一条信息：<br/>“假死之后没来见我也就算了，给我写信之后还是爽约？”<br/>夏洛克把杯子洗干净，重新给自己泡了一壶茶，在莫里亚蒂的椅子上一直坐到天亮。<br/>莫里亚蒂给他的信被随手放在旁边的桌子上，原有的笔迹旁多了一行字：<br/>"Okay. I miss you."</p><p>“假死之后没来见我也就算了，给我写信之后还是爽约？SH” 7:03 pm 未读<br/>“怎么，还不打算回归？SH” 9:42 pm 未读<br/>“噢，别装了。假死的生活很无聊的。SH” 10:24 pm 未读<br/>“我知道你讨厌无聊。我也是。SH” 10:55 pm 未读<br/>“我从那里跳下去是因为你毁了我的名声，但很奇怪，我并不恨你。'夏洛克·福尔摩斯不知道什么是爱'这句话也许不仅仅是玩笑而已。我既然不知道爱，那我应该也不知道恨。SH” 11:14 pm 未读<br/>“Jim，够了。SH” 11:46 pm 未读<br/>“天呐，你大概真变了。SH” 00:00 am 未读<br/>“这个房子挺好的。介意我拿来做实验吗？SH” 01:33 am 未读<br/>“看起来你不怎么介意。SH” 01:52 am 未读<br/>“不乐意看我站在天使的一边？就算代价是同归于尽？SH” 02:21 am 未读<br/>“你说过没有你我什么都不是，也许你是对的。SH” 03:02 am 未读<br/>“尽管我并不承认这是一个'童话故事'。SH” 04:33 am 未读<br/>“噢，你看，迈克罗夫特给我发来了资料。他说你确实死了。你真的死了吗？不得不说，如果你能骗到迈克罗夫特，那你确实为此作了不少准备吧？SH” 04:42 am 未读<br/>“噢。你真该亲口告诉我的。很抱歉最后这还是一场游戏。 SH” 04:46 am 未读<br/>“如果'童话故事'没有了那个老式反派，也许就并没有什么存在的必要了。SH” 05:00 am 未读<br/>"Goodbye ,James Moriarty. SH"05:47 am 未读</p><p>"All fairy tales need a good old-fashioned villain."<br/>他贪念那双醇厚浓郁的棕色眼睛盯着他笑的样子，他不得不承认，那就如同可卡因一样令人沉醉。那时他坐在本属于夏洛克的椅子上，笑里分明是带着威胁的得意，可又温柔而难以捉摸。<br/>温风如酒，眼波如绫。<br/>"I … owe … you."<br/>他就站在夏洛克面前，脸的轮廓是不同于夏洛克的柔和，细碎的胡茬突兀却又令人习惯地长在他的脸上。这样的脸配上他的眼神，让他看起来比实际要小很多，也让他在泳池的那个午夜低头轻笑的样子像是蒙上了一层不属于他的羞怯迷人。<br/>“你欠我的可不止莱辛巴赫坠落，莫里亚蒂。”<br/>夏洛克站在烨烨烞烞的火光里，先是在心里低笑，随即笑声渐渐从他的喉咙里流出来，而后他仰头向天，随着愈燃愈烈的大火放声大笑，直到笑出泪来。<br/>一滴泪水滴在地上，他陡然止住笑意，带着连火气都要避让三分的冷漠扣上西装外套的扣子，笑声瞬间消失后可怖的安静显得刚才的疯狂好像不过是疾风中的一片枯叶。<br/>卷发侦探的黑色风衣在天边的白鳞云下随着他的走动而左右摇晃，空中的浓烟模糊了他的背影，但他的孤绝仍如历久弥新的宝剑，刺得人眼底疼痛。</p><p>“莫里亚蒂的房子是我烧的。帮我处理掉。SH”<br/>“你感情用事了，我亲爱的弟弟。M”<br/>“这不是。解决掉就好。SH”</p><p>“真神奇，大火会暴露我们最在意的东西。”<br/>夏洛克于莫里亚蒂，以火埋葬，以火纪念。</p><p>“我也许确实…在意。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 幸运</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sherlock Holmes is a great man,and I think one day,if we're very,very lucky,he might even be a good one."</p><p>“欢迎回来，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”<br/>迈克罗夫特看着弟弟整装待发的样子，歪着嘴笑得嘲讽之意尽显。<br/>早已熟悉这个嘴硬心软的哥哥的夏洛克只是用目光扫了一眼迈克罗夫特，飞快地把标志外套甩起来披在身上，竖起了大衣领子，迈着潇洒的脚步走出了办公室。</p><p>夏洛克来到约翰所在的医院里，经过窗前时一瞥，偶然发现约翰正与一个护士相谈甚欢。<br/>连贯的步伐被打乱，他有些无措地调整了一下自己的脚步，又重新往窗内看了一眼。<br/>约翰发自内心地笑着，眼睛里有湿润的光流转，直锁进那个女孩的眼睛里。夏洛克怔怔地看着，他以前一直以为这光只为他而闪烁。<br/>"Brilliant!"<br/>约翰曾经这样夸赞过他，那时他的眼里就闪着这样的光，清亮而动人。<br/>噢，也许我不应该直接这么走进去。夏洛克想。<br/>夏洛克脱下外套挂在旁边的一个衣架上，顺手拿走了一个医生的白大褂。他经过护士站时借机不着痕迹地拎走一副黑框眼镜并把它戴上，看见那个女孩离开后低头走进约翰的病房。<br/>夏洛克“医生”轻轻地咳了一下，换了一副奇怪的口音，照着约翰的病历说了些祝贺他的幸运，希望他很快就能出院之类的话。他透过镜片看着约翰信服的眼神，在心里暗暗笑了一声。<br/>他借着把病例放回去的机会走近约翰的床，微微把头抬起一点点，摘下眼镜看着他：<br/>"Hi Dr. Watson, I'm Dr. Holmes."<br/>夏洛克露出了一个“夏洛克式”的微笑，似乎是想显得友好一点，但他戏谑的口气和不明其意的笑容诡谲地组合在一起，看起来反而更令约翰心烦。<br/>他觉得约翰会很高兴地给他一个拥抱。<br/>但并没有，事实恰恰相反。约翰从床上慢慢地下来，期间眼睛一直没有离开夏洛克。他眼里闪过的惊讶如同热烈的陨石迅速撕碎天际的黑暗，火焰点燃整个虹膜，怒气逼使他咬紧了牙齿。<br/>夏洛克对此毫不在意，毕竟他可是“一点不懂人性的夏洛克·福尔摩斯”。他看着约翰有些不拘小节的胡茬子和微乱的栗色头发，笑得眼睛都看不见了。<br/>病房外的护士听到了房内有人倒地的响声，冲进来好不容易才把约翰拉开。</p><p>夏洛克坐在苏格兰场里，看着格雷格在被他突然出现吓到后，正在来回转圈。<br/>夏洛克一动不动地坐在那儿，脸上挂着平静的微笑和嘴角被约翰打出的伤痕，决定等探长平静下来再和他谈谈。<br/>格雷格不知所措地抓着脑袋后面的头发，眼神在夏洛克和地板之间来回跳动，半天才憋出来一句：“所以，你还活着？”<br/>夏洛克抬了抬下巴，嘴角上扬：“显然，是的。”<br/>他故意把字咬得很重，语气里似乎带着点讽刺意味，说完之后长长地吐出了多余的空气，面上笑意更盛。<br/>格雷格的眼睛瞪大了盯着夏洛克，似乎对他开玩笑的态度表示惊诧。<br/>“噢，你这个混蛋。”<br/>夏洛克从椅子上站起来，径直走到探长面前，后者伸出手臂给了他一个拥抱。<br/>"Greg."</p><p>“行动堪称完美。”<br/>夏洛克翘着腿坐在安德森家的沙发上，从他嘴里跃出来的每一个音节都带着毫不掩饰的倨傲，他孤高的脸在大衣领子的支撑下却怪异地显得有些柔软。<br/>“得知我让你…我简直无法原谅自己。”安德森垂着脑袋坐在椅子上。<br/>夏洛克从沙发上站起来，绕着安德森的椅子走了一圈：“没关系，你的推测一直是对的，我没死。”<br/>“这么说，你不怪我了？”<br/>“对。…但你浪费了警察的时间，有碍司法公正，还让我从侦办恐怖袭击案中分神，”夏洛克的两条眉毛相互靠拢，“那可是涉及议会和数百人安危的大案。”<br/>“噢，天啊，对不起，夏洛克，实在对不起…”<br/>夏洛克看着刚才还在笑的安德森现在正伏在自己的右臂上哭，不知所措的左手就像他的肩膀是烧红的烙铁一样极轻地拍了拍他以示安慰。</p><p>“哈德森太太。”<br/>显然，在夏洛克“坠落”之后她并没有更换221B的锁。夏洛克拿着以前的钥匙，顺利地打开了大门。<br/>夏洛克背对着门外的光，哈德森太太一眼看过去，他的身影就像幻觉一样模糊。<br/>她张开了嘴，但所幸她没有叫出声。因为夏洛克迅速拉上了门，走到哈德森太太面前弯下身子。<br/>“我很抱歉。”</p><p>他最终还是摁下了发送键。<br/>“我回来了。SH” 07:23 未读</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 失望</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏洛克独自从苏格兰场回到221B，金色的门牌号上覆了一层马路旁的灰，黑色门框底部一个带着长条形鼓包的信封十分显眼。<br/>他拾起信封推门走了进去，刚离开阳光的眼睛不是很适应楼里的黑暗，待他把门关上，才发现约翰正站在墙壁的阴影里。<br/>"John?"夏洛克试探性地开口。他不经常看到这样的约翰，而且在生活中约翰的样子也并不是很容易让人联想到他作为军人的一面。这让他感到陌生。<br/>约翰慢慢地直了直身子，还是一言不发地盯着他。<br/>夏洛克的眼睛飞快地在眼眶里转动，蓝绿色的虹膜左右摇晃，刚触到左边即弹向另一边，然后又如此往复。<br/>他用侦探的眼神上下打量着约翰。Er…新女友，大概是医院那个护士，发展不错，至少三个月没睡好觉，轻微抑郁，PTSD，刚剪头发，两条街外右手边的那个理发店，手动剃胡，昨天晚上刮的，刚给姐姐打完电话，现在大概比较生气…<br/>“咳咳。”约翰轻微的咳嗽声打断了夏洛克的推理。夏洛克想起在医院他说过的那些话，带着歉意含了一下嘴唇。<br/>"Well,John…"<br/>“把信拆了吧别杵在那里了。”约翰把一口气分成一段一段地呼了出来，眨了一下眼后的眼神更加锐利。<br/>夏洛克迅速扯了扯嘴角，一边来回观察着手里的信封一边大步上楼，他将信封翻了一面，看到信封背面都有些晕开了的字迹：<br/>"Miss me?"<br/>他在门前住了脚步，待约翰上来之后压下把手打开了房间的门。<br/>他抽起壁炉架上那把折刀划开了信封的边缘，轻轻地从信封里倒出那只黑色的录音笔握住，白皙细长的手指和莫里亚蒂手握权杖时的姿势如出一辙。<br/>他不知道那是什么感觉。期待？慌乱？大失所望还是意料之中？不知道。他一直不清楚人们给情感安上的这些名字究竟有什么意义。<br/>情感？噢，似乎，不该是这样的。<br/>他把音量调到最小，用微微颤抖的指尖摁下播放键，慢慢举起它放到耳边。<br/>“Goodbye,honey."<br/>莫里亚蒂的声音清楚地在他耳畔响起，那样细腻真实，好像甚至能感受到他声带轻微振动带起的气流，就像莫里亚蒂正探身在卷发侦探身边对他耳语。<br/>夏洛克的牙齿在皮肤之下悄悄咬紧，颌骨旁的一条筋因此微微凸出，就像惊艳绝伦的画作上的褶皱，带着瑕疵的美丽。<br/>“我就知道肯定不会这样结束的…<br/>我就知道莫里亚蒂还有计谋…”<br/>他靠在墙上的身体再也支撑不住，顺着墙渐渐往下滑，直到他坐在地上。<br/>他屈着的腿立在胸前，手腕搭在膝上，手指无力地垂下。录音笔从他的手中滑落掉到地上发出“哒”的响声，他把手肘放在膝盖上低头捂住了眼睛。<br/>“我就知道的…他从来不会让我失望…”</p><p>不知道过了多久，夏洛带着一贯的冷漠缓缓起身，刚才发生的事已然在尘埃中凝结消散，再不值一提。<br/>他把那只录音笔捡起来，随手扔进了一个不知道装了些什么的试剂瓶里。一会儿后那个瓶子里发出了抽气般嘶嘶的响声，让人感觉像是炽烈时的冷却，汽化的钢铁和冷凝的氧气相互交融。<br/>他脱下外套走到电脑前，打开自己的网站开始往上面打字，同时轻声嘀咕了一句什么。<br/>“嗯？”华生没有听清楚那句话，抬头看着他。<br/>夏洛克眨了眨眼，像是刚回过神来一样，眼里的光却像浓墨散开一样黯淡下去。<br/>他的声音像是要深深沉入地底：<br/>“没什么。”</p><p>“Eh bien, je ne t’abandonnerai jamais.”（“好吧，我永远也戒不掉你。”）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 抛弃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注：有少量莫花暗示</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是不是曾经还有哪个值得信任的人告诉过夏洛克，他的所作所为总有一天会害死他身边的人？</p><p>如果没有，那夏洛克真想穿越到过去，一巴掌打醒骄矜孤傲的自己，然后摔下这句话给他。</p><p>那本来应该是一个普通的“福尔摩斯”的一天，他们本来应该全身而退回到221B，然后夏洛克又陷入无聊而约翰开始在博客上记录这个新案子。<br/>
那本来应该是一个再平凡不过的案件，如果那没有发生的话。<br/>
那本来不应该发生的…<br/>
那颗子弹，高速旋转着穿过约翰胸口的子弹。<br/>
金属和血的腥气让夏洛克无聊的呼吸瞬间停顿，他的肺泡像是被人紧紧捏住一样，一点空气也吸不进去。他眼睛正中央的瞳孔如终年不醒的黑夜缓缓扩散，似要盖住萧瑟的水绿，轰然敲碎山川间冰雪的屏障。<br/>
"Jawn?"他的嘴唇战栗着，那个再熟悉不过的名字竟在此刻显得有些模糊。<br/>
约翰的血在地面上形成一条条径流，破碎而狂暴的暗红在他背后被撕裂，明艳的写意，死亡的烂漫。<br/>
夏洛克爬过去把手压在约翰的胸口上，惊恐地感受着黏滑的血从他的手指和掌根的缝隙中流出来。鲜红的血衬得他的皮肤更加苍白，他想起自己当初从医院天台一跃而下的时候，约翰也是这样，伏在他身边，口中的每一个音节都带着绝望。<br/>
"I'm sorry,forgive me…"<br/>
约翰的嘴唇在慢慢变白，医生的直觉告诉他，这次，他大概真的要先夏洛克一步在地狱等他了。<br/>
"Of course I will forgive you …"他颤抖着说出这句话。我会原谅你，我永远都会原谅你，夏洛克。<br/>
噢，地狱…那个传说中的地府已经在他的面前氤氲般展现了面容，是血一般的红，墨一般的黑，扭转交织如暗夜里疯癫的舞蹈。<br/>
地狱…莫里亚蒂…约翰突然想起了这个名字。旧时的恨意已朦胧难辨，取而代之的感情他也不知应怎样表达。似乎纠缠不清，又似乎清晰无比。<br/>
我会去见他的…约翰的眼神在渐渐沉下去，就像那次在墓地祭奠夏洛克之后的落日。<br/>
噢，当初莱辛巴赫坠落时，夏洛克也是这样，留给他一地残红和久久不忘的告别。<br/>
惊人的幽默感竟在这个时候冲进约翰的大脑，他竭尽全力仰起头，以更省力地笑着看夏洛克。<br/>
他要把这个笑笑进他的“硬盘”里，笑进他的记忆和梦，笑尽他的亘古与永恒。</p><p>“我等了这么久才等到把这句话还给你…<br/>
Goodbye,Sherlock."</p><p>救护车赶到时，卷发侦探怔怔地让医生们把约翰从他怀中搬上救护车，怔怔地看着空空的双手和满地的鲜血，怔怔地嗅着空气里弥散的迷惘，怔怔地被人拉起来抓住肩膀摇晃，怔怔地摆摆手，怔怔地走到阳光下，用空洞的双眼盯着广阔的土地。<br/>
他精巧而无与伦比的大脑在那一刻就像被斩断了发条，吱嘎吱嘎地响了几声就彻底停滞下来。<br/>
哈，约翰…<br/>
他独自走在伦敦的下午里，无意识地感受着阳光明媚的孤独。</p><p>夏洛克站在约翰的墓碑前，脸上没有一点表情，就像一座雕塑，此生永远都不会再开口，但却要这样站上数百年的雕塑。<br/>
他的眼睛在渐渐暗下来的天色里显得格外明亮，天边的云被他的眼神点燃，烧得整个天尽一片火光。他热烈而沉静的眼神缓慢地描着墓碑上的名字，时而如焰，时而如刃，像是要将它刻深一点，再刻深一点。<br/>
直到那块墓碑被烧穿，就像他自己的心一样。<br/>
抛弃，死亡与复仇，那像火舌一般舔舐他的血液，滚烫的枝桠从他的心脏向外生长，却在到达四肢的瞬间凝成记忆里的霜雪。<br/>
夜晚冰冷空气里渐渐包裹了压抑的黑，如同生锈铁花般的落叶从他身边擦过，牵动一阵火星。而墓地远行的风中他无所依的手指似乎渐渐失了生命，微微抽搐挣扎着要溶进黑暗的寒冷里。<br/>
许久许久，当夜色混合着风凝固在天空的正中央，连冷却的繁华都安静下来时，夏洛克终于开口，径直穿透那天医院天台上的那场坠落：<br/>
“Goodbye, John."</p><p>平稳沉静但又隐隐带着撕心裂肺的小提琴声飘到空中，如同让人纠缠不清的锁链，缓慢地收紧在喉头。<br/>
他一直以为自己不会有类似于情感的东西，他一直以为自己只需要孤独。<br/>
噢，原来拥有时的“不必”皆是虚妄轻狂。<br/>
今天伦敦的第一块阳光搭在了他的手上，他猛地顿住了手中的琴弓，音乐以一个尖锐而扭曲的音作了休止符，随即戛然而止。<br/>
他仰起头直面向东边的天尽，橙红的光如长剑破开云层，夜晚的朦胧被驱散，黎明的伦敦仍然如他冷毅的理智一般清晰。<br/>
天就要亮了。<br/>
其实到头来，夏洛克既是圆，又是直线。<br/>
他与约翰相交，与莫里亚蒂相切，与他自己相离。<br/>
约翰是他失又复回的，永远的朋友，莫里亚蒂是住在他心里的，与他惺惺相惜的敌人，而他自己，是他永远看不透的缺陷，他永远不敢拥抱的人。<br/>
独一无二的咨询侦探，独一无二的咨询罪犯，和独一无二的咨询侦探的军医朋友。<br/>
那是他们三个人的战场。<br/>
但当那个战场只剩下最后一个人，只剩下最后这个曾经以为自己不需要任何人的混蛋时，这个一直隔离感情的人，才会隐隐摸得到胸腔之下，他也有心脏在跳动。<br/>
而夏洛克现在，也许已经把那颗灰蓝色的心脏安稳地放在胸中，可以坦然地以最“福尔摩斯”的方式，毫无偏袒地对待整个世界了。</p><p> </p><p> End…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or not?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 尾声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“圆是情感，直线是夏洛克。<br/>相交时交点是约翰和莫里亚蒂，相切时切点是约翰，相离时，就只剩他一人。<br/>那是他的时间之剑，那是他的人生。<br/>那是夏洛克的悲剧。”</p><p>苏格兰场的警察将那一块区域封了起来，地上零零碎碎全是出租车的碎片和几乎与柏油路面一个颜色的血。栗色的脑袋躺在救护车上，身旁绿色的心电图曲线就像失去风的海浪，挣扎了几下后就渐渐平息。<br/>天台上殷红的血从他的脑后满不在意地蔓延开来，空气里满是黏腻的血腥气。面朝天空的脸上，那双眼睛里是独属于莫里亚蒂的颜色。<br/>在那之后，夏洛克去了东欧，今天刚好是五个月零二十天。<br/>他被抓住了，显然，手段“低俗”的犯罪分子们期待这一天已久。夏洛克·福尔摩斯，天知道他得罪过多少人。<br/>直到又一刀扎在他的右肋下方时，他终于醒了。<br/>模模糊糊的泪水映着地下室里昏暗的轮廓，他敏锐的头脑清楚地捕捉着时间，其实不过才过去几分钟。<br/>一场自欺性质的催眠过后，他的记忆像是撕裂了头骨才得以被放进来，突兀的疼。<br/>他还记得催眠自己之前，“我欠他们一个好散的结局，”他这样想。尽管他无法完全封存记忆，尽管现实与梦境的矛盾会让他遍体鳞伤，但如果可以，他仍想永远活在那个被催眠的世界里。<br/>这样算是感情用事吗，我亲爱的哥哥？<br/>他看着眼前人手里的短刀，竟然开始期待下一次受虐。<br/>如果能活着走出这里，他一定要再去看看莫里亚蒂和约翰的墓碑，为他们献上一束花。<br/>如果不能，便可以如愿与他们在地狱相见。<br/>贝克街本就不应该有221B。<br/>他闭上眼，挑衅而自嘲地笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这其实是一篇关于莱辛巴赫坠落的颂。<br/>我一直觉得莱辛巴赫坠落很美而不知其所以然，也一直想为莱辛巴赫坠落写一些东西，但是又不知怎样开始。<br/>后来有一天，在练习写莱辛巴赫场景的时候，突然就想为莱辛巴赫延续一个更悲剧的结局。<br/>莫里亚蒂真的死了，夏洛克假死，约翰遇到车祸。<br/>夏洛克毫无牵挂地去了东欧，生活太艰苦，他脑中的世界是他唯一的慰藉。<br/>我记得S3E1里有一个情节，是夏洛克在回归之后与莫利一起探案的时候，夏洛克的头脑里会有一个约翰的声音在对他讲话。<br/>Er…其实一开始我设定这个结局时并没有想到剧中的这个情节，但是后来重刷这一集的时候发现我竟然刚好撞上了。<br/>那么，夏洛克在那个困难的时候，会想到他们吗？<br/>我觉得夏洛克是一个极为理性的人，他也许不会为自己创造一个happy ending来麻痹头脑，但是，他的人性，也许会让他想给他们一个，更好一点的结局。<br/>所以他也许会催眠自己，忘掉原来的记忆，再重写一个。<br/>他会去寻找祭奠和怀念莫里亚蒂，也有机会把那个有点颓唐的、抑郁的约翰救回来，并在他不知道的时候悄悄吻一下他的右脸。<br/>但他仅剩的感情全在这里，我想，他理性与感性的矛盾也许会让他无法接受忘记，就算忘记是为了改变也不可以。<br/>他害怕忘记他们。<br/>所以他的记忆会闯进他正在编造的故事并扰乱它，试图让一切重新回到他记忆里的那样，<br/>也因此造就了许许多多的矛盾。<br/>很抱歉这篇文章的风格偏黑暗，也许是因为在写它的时候确实也融入了我自己的情感吧。<br/>这篇文章几乎囊括了我所有的虐点，写的过程…确实挺让我感叹的。<br/>但我还是希望他们能永远像第一季那样，夏洛克和约翰一起探案，莫里亚蒂为他们准备案件。<br/>很自然，就像他们一百余年以来一直所做的这样。<br/>再次对如果可能影响到你的心情而感到抱歉。<br/>但没关系，夏洛克·福尔摩斯永远活在我们心里。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>